Nevada
This is the page for charting a course of action for winning the nomination in Nevada. Please use the index below to find your county. =Strategy for Victory in Nevada= Nevada is a closed primary state. That means if you want to vote for Ron Paul in the primary you must register as a Republican to do so. Then the strategy is to get yourself elected as a delegate at the caucus. The statewide primary is on Jan 19th 2008. In order to learn more about becoming a delegate you should join a local MEETUP group: * http://www.nevada4ronpaul.com * http://www.reclaim.org Basically, people show up at the first caucus and vote for a delegate that they want to send to the next level. The delegate can give a short speech to try and garner support, but it isn't always necessary. (If you attend a precinct caucus and the total turnout is 30 people, and you drag 20 people in to support you, you probably won't have to say much at all.) What is a caucus? A Caucus is a meeting of local members of a political party or subgroup to nominate candidates and plan policy. When it comes to electing the party nominee for President in 2008, there are four levels of caucus. # Precinct Caucus: Saturday 19 January 2008 # County Conventions: Friday 14 March - Friday 28 March 2008 (tentative date) # District Meetings and State Convention: Thursday 1 May - Saturday 3 May 2008 (tentative date) # National Essentially, you show up at the precinct meetings and there will be some means for the various candidates' supporters to "vote" for their candidate. There might be a show of hands with a count, there might be a "division" of the supporters, or some kind of sign-up sheet. After the count, there will some sort of allocation of "delegates" from the precinct caucus to the county convention. Once the number of delegates is determined per candidate, there will be a set of "delegates" that are "elected" at the precinct level to vote at the county convention. Those delegates to the county convention will be divided in like manner to gauge the support for the various candidates. After the county convention, there will be a congressional district convention, followed by the state convention. At each level, there will be a division of the supporters/delegates, an allocation of delegates to the next level will be made and those delegates to the next level will be elected by the supporters present at that convention. * Voters Bill of Rights First, register to vote In order to register to vote in Nevada you must: # •be a citizen of the United States # have attained the age of 18 years on the date of the next election # have continuously resided in the State of Nevada for 6 months, in your county, at least 30 days and in your precinct at least 10 days before the next election• # not currently be laboring under any felony conviction or other loss of civil rights that would make it unlawful for you to vote # •not be determined by a court of law to be mentally incompetent # •claim no other place as your legal residence. * Click Here to Request a Voter Registration Form * NOTE: December 19th 2007 is the deadline to register or switch parties Second, find your precinct * Clark County Look-up * VoteTraker.com * Nye Look-up * Washoe Look-up * Elko Look-up Everyone lives within a precinct. The precinct is the smallest territorial area that describes a group of voters. The precinct caucuses will be held at the polling place (firehouses or public schools or other public buildings). On caucus day, the polling place is not open all day for folks to come in, vote and leave throughout the day. On the contrary, a caucus is organized meeting that will take place at a specific time and you have to be there at that specific time, or you are not going to participate. January 19th of 2008 is a Saturday, the caucus begins at 9:00 AM. A word of advice. It is very important that you create a list of the people, including their telephone number, email address, and other contact information, who you know will support you at the precinct caucus. It would be very wise that a few days before the event you call them. In some cases you might even have to drive your supporters to the event. But as a Ron Paul Delegate it will be your duty to make sure that you can easily communicate with each Ron Paul supporter in your precinct. If you take this step your chances of victory will be much greater.For Third, walk your precinct This is where the rubber meets the road. Walking your precinct is critical to the success of our campaign. If Ron Paul is going to win Nevada, we need to get the registered voter to elect us as delegates at the December 19th caucus, the best way to do that is to ask them face to face. You may consider printing up a business card with your name, the precinct number, polling location, and the time the caucus begins to hand out as you do your door knocking. Ask them to vote for you as a delegate. If anyone wants a "walk list" of the registered voters in their precinct the process is very easy, just go to: http://votertracker.com and instantly get a phone list or walking list (after you register). A "walk list" is the list of all of the registered voters in your precinct sorted by street and house number and apartment number so that you can easily walk down a street and see who is registered to vote. While the primary strategy should be to sway republicans, an effort to "create" new republicans from other parties, or from the non-voting public can yield very good results. There are many people who are currently democrats, independents, libertarians, or non-partisans who would vote for Ron Paul at the caucus if we were to register them as republicans in time for the caucus. If you focus your attention on the "activists," those who have voted in other primary elections, then you have the best chance of getting these people to actually show up at the caucus. However, you will lose the opportunity to bring new people who would support Ron Paul into the system. It is best to do both, the "walking list" will help you know who you're to so you can tailor the message to each individual. IMPORTANT: remember to collect names and numbers of the Ron Paul friends you meet in your precinct, and call them the day before the event. You might even offer a ride to those who need it. =District and Precinct Maps for Nevada= * http://gisgate.co.clark.nv.us/gisplot_pdfs/el/precval.pdf * http://www.co.clark.nv.us/election/maps/maps_index.htm * http://www.startrackerfilms.com/ronpaul/Political_Parties_by_Precinct.pdf =Nevada Statewide Organizations and Events= Here are the statewide organizations and upcoming events we need to work on in order to win in Nevada. Statewide Organizations in Nevada * Republican Party: http://www.nevadagop.org 702-258-9182 * http://sos.state.nv.us/elections/nvelection/caucus.asp * http://www.thegreenpapers.com/P08/NV-R.phtml Other Statewide Organizations in Nevada *List names and contact information for statewide Ron Paul friendly non-GOP organizations here. GOP Upcoming Statewide Events in Nevada *List names, dates, and information for statewide GOP events here. Other Upcoming Statewide Events in Nevada *List names, dates, and information for statewide non-GOP events here. Past Nevada events can be archived here. =Nevada Grassroots Level... Get Involved!= This is county level action... This is where we win or lose... Remember to get out and get working! * http://www3.webng.com/ronpaul/becomedelegate.html Churchill County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Churchill County, Nevada. Clark County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Clark County, Nevada. Douglas County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Douglas County, Nevada. Elko County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Elko County, Nevada. http://www.votertracker.com/elko/ Esmeralda County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Esmeralda County, Nevada. Eureka County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Eureka County, Nevada. Humboldt County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Humboldt County, Nevada. Lander County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Lander County, Nevada. Lincoln County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Lincoln County, Nevada. Lyon County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Lyon County, Nevada. Mineral County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Mineral County, Nevada. Nye County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Nye County, Nevada. Pershing County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Pershing County, Nevada. Storey County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Storey County, Nevada. Washoe County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Washoe County, Nevada. http://www.votertracker.com/washoe/ White Pine County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in White Pine County, Nevada. Category:States